The present invention is directed to a peep sight for use with an archery bow. The peep sight allows multiple users having different full draw distances to aim accurately without each individual user having to adjust the peep sight to a different location along the bowstring.
A peep sight is a rearwardly placed aiming device used in cooperation with a front sight on a bow. The peep sight can assist an archer in properly aligning and aiming the arrow with the target. The front sight on a bow is not necessarily accurate when used alone. When using only a front sight for aiming, the rear of the bow can unknowingly be positioned too low or too high for proper alignment of the arrow with the target causing the released arrow to miss the desired target. Typically, a peep sight is mounted on the bowstring above the arrow's nock and can assist in properly aligning the arrow with the front sight of a bow to ensure consistent accuracy for hitting the desired point.
In conventional use, an individual aims through the peep sight when the bowstring is fully drawn. The fully drawn length of the bowstring depends on the size and strength of the user and generally varies from one user to another. Therefore, the peep sight is attached to the bowstring at a particular location that is suited for the individual user in which the location is based on the bowstring draw length. Mounting a peep sight on a bowstring is a cumbersome task requiring skill and precision in order to be able to shoot the bow with accuracy. Since the location of the peep sight generally varies from user to user, the sight must be relocated for different users.
When bow sharing is desirable, it is often necessary to adjust the peep sight to suit individual users. Especially in archery classes having a limited number of bows, such may be the case. Since the location of the peep sight along the bowstring is dependent on a user's size and strength, the peep sight must be relocated along the bowstring to accommodate differing full draw lengths of its users.
Readjusting the location of a peep sight on the bowstring for different users can be a difficult and time-consuming task. Also, the inconvenience of having to perform such a task repeatedly during the course of a class can be a deterrent to archers. Therefore, there is a need for a peep sight that can be quickly adjusted for a different user so that many different users can easily and conveniently share the same bow.
In the present invention, the peep sight is itself adjustable so that once the peep sight is installed on the bowstring, a proper alignment for each individual can be obtained without having to move the peep sight along the length of the bowstring. This allows the users to share bows while avoiding the cumbersome and time-consuming task of relocating the peep sight on the bowstring. As a result, the peep sight can be passed to various users and quickly adjusted to suit the particular user's proper alignment for hitting the target.